Efforts for the coming year will include: (a) pursuing conditions and, or methods which will enable newly adapted osmotically stabilized L-forms from the group A streptococci to propagate in tissue culture and to perfect techniques for detecting and quantitating viable L-forms in tissue culture and (b) to detail the involvement and lack of involvement of the membrane in group specific polysac charide formation in Streptococcus pyogenes and its L-form, respectively.